A switch, which is used in radio frequency (RF) applications, generally includes one or more shunt devices in one or more shunt paths. Blocking capacitors are generally used in the shunt paths to improve performance of the switch and to block direct current (DC), which may be used for biasing active devices of the switch, from being transmitted in RF signal transmission paths. Such blocking capacitors may counter the effectiveness of the shunt paths, and also require additional chip area.